Drive My Car
Drive My Car, 'en español ''Conduce mi coche, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Love, Love, Love, y fue cantada por Artie y Kitty. La versión original le pertenece a The Beatles. Contexto de la canción thumb Para complacer a Kitty e intentar gustarle, Artie decide llevarla a una feria, dado que a ella no le gusta Breadstix. Cuando Artie le pregunta a Kitty si acepta su invitación, él saca su celular y la canción comienza. Kitty deja sus libros y empieza a bailar por los corredores, mientras es filmada por Artie. Kitty y Artie cantan juntos mientras se ven que ambos entran a un auto chocón en la feria. New Directions se une a Kitty y Artie en la feria. El club Glee completo procede a hacer varias actividades juntos en la feria mientras la canción continúa. Kitty y Artie disfrutan su tiempo juntos en la feria con el resto del grupo mientras comparten algunos coqueteos. Letra thumb|180px '''Kitty y Artie: Asked a girl what she wanted to be She said baby, can't you see I want to be famous, a star on the screen Kitty con New Directions Boys: But you can do something in between Artie con New Directions Boys: Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you Artie y Kitty: I told a girl that my prospects were good And she said baby, it's understood Working for peanuts is all very fine Artie con Kitty y New Directions Boys: But I can show you a better time Artie y Kitty: Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you Beep beep'm beep beep yeah Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you I told a girl I can start right away And she said listen babe I got something to say I got no car and it's breaking my heart But I've found a driver and that's a start Baby you can drive my car Yes I'm gonna be a star Baby you can drive my car And maybe I'll love you Beep beep'm beep beep yeah Beep beep'm beep beep yeah Beep beep'm beep beep yeah Beep beep'm beep beep yeah Beep beep'm beep beep yeah Beep beep'm beep beep yeah Beep beep'm beep beep yeah Curiosidades *Esta es una de las canciones en las que la(s) parte(s) de alguien fueron cantadas por alguien más con respecto a la versión original, al igual que Imagine, One, Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, Landslide, You're The Top, You Get What You Give y You've Got to Hide Your Love Away. *En el segundo 56 se ve a Bree chocar con Artie y Kitty en los carritos, pero despues no se vuelve a ver. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones de The Beatles Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Love, Love, Love Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Artie Categoría:Duetos de Kitty